Limited surprises
by BleachLovergirl
Summary: It's close to Valentines Day and the Woman's Association is getting everyone together. When Rukia has something for Ichigo, things may end up being a little hectic. IchiRuki. Chapter 2 updated really
1. Finding my gift

1Limited surprises

"No. There's just not way I'm buying that." "Come on. It's really cute and Ichigo will love it." Rangiku said holding up the spaghetti strapped, white top with a matching skirt on the hanger." "It's almost Valentines Day. You have to find something." "Couldn't I just buy him a present, wrap it and give that to him instead of looking sexy most of the time?"

Rangiku sighed. "You two have been together for how many years?" "Three." Rukia answered. "You two have loved and protected each other for how long?" "Six, well you might as well call it seven now since the year's almost over."

"Rukia focus. You have a job to do and you have to do it!" Rukia crossed her arms. "And what job is that?" Rangiku smiled and turned away. "Never mind. Just forget I said anything." Rukia got back to looking at the outfits in the store. It was February 10th, almost Valentines Day and Woman's Association was planning a get together on the same day. Captains, lieutenants, 3rd seats and 5th seat (squad 11) were going to meet up to celebrate the 14th.

Rukia and Rangiku were going shopping to see what gifts to their friends. They happened to hit a clothes store nearby and looked around. That is if you call looking around buying things that you think are cute and plan on keeping for you.

Valentines Day was also the first day Ichigo confessed his feelings to Rukia. He was now the captain of squad 5 and she was the lieutenant of squad 13. Time has changed and their feelings have grown. She wanted to give Ichigo a present he'd never forget since the past 3 years have been the best presents to give him.

Most of the presents she chose came from Ichigo's dad. And that didn't end up so well. She decided to change things. To make things better, so she called Rangiku for an extra hand.

After shopping, Rangiku headed back to Orihime's place while Rukia went to Ichigo's. She opened the door, took her shoes off and walked into the living room with a small bag in her hand. It was pink and the top was stapled shut. When she looked around, she saw Ichigo on the couch watching TV. "Hey," he said while looking at her with his gentle brown eyes. "Welcome home. "Thanks," she smiled. "Whatcha go there?" Rukia looked down at the bag and hid it behind her.

"Nothing." she said. He put the remote down, got up and walked over to her. Rukia stepped back trying to keep hiding the bag. When Ichigo reached her, he softly put his hand on her head. She looked up at him. Now their eyes met. "What are you hiding?" "Nothing." she answered turning away and her face starting to become slightly pink.

"You can tell me." "No, I can't." He put his hand off her head and calmly said, "Come on midget what are you hiding?" Rukia looked at him, grabbed his hair and pulled him over to her. "How many time do I have to tell you I'm not a midget! Stop calling me that strawberry!"

Ichigo squinted his eyes and removed her hand. "How many time do I have to tell you to stop calling me strawberry." Rukia crossed her arms. "Well it's catchy and goes with your name. Oh wait, it is your name!" Before Ichigo could say something, he stopped himself and put his hands in his pocket. "Whatever. I don't care what you're hiding. If it has nothing to do with me, then I don't wanna know about it."

_It has everything to do with you, _Rukia thought. Ichigo pat back on the couch while Rukia went upstairs. Ichigo's eyes following her as she went upstairs. He noticed that she had a slight frown on her face. Ichigo was never good at giving people advice, but when it came to Rukia, he did whatever he could. Even if it helped or not. I sighed, turned off the TV, and went upstairs.

His door was open when he reached the top. He went in and saw Rukia about to take off her blue dress that Ishida made her after they rescued her from her execution. When she saw Ichigo, she put her dress down and asked, "What is it?" Ichigo looked over and saw the pink bag on his desk. He turned on the light and closed his door.

"Hey! What's wrong with you? I like the light off. What's the matter?" "Rukia," he calmly said. "What?" she answered. "Are you alright? Did something happen today?" She sat on his bed. "No, I'm fine. Why do you," "I noticed something on your face." He interrupted. "I noticed that you're not so happy or whatever and I was concerned. Did Rangiku say something to make you uncomfortable?"

_Rangiku was a big help actually. What is he so concerned about? That I'm not happy? That has nothing to do with him, _she thought. "It's not that. She helped me a lot today. Will you stop worrying about me. I can handle myself." "Yeah," he said. Ichigo walked over to Rukia, kneeled down and kissed her forehead. He went down to her ear and said, "But if you ever feel uncomfortable, I can relax you." Rukia's eyes widened and her face turned red.

Ichigo walked out of the room with a slight smirk on his face. "I can't believe he just said that." she muttered. "Damn that strawberry."


	2. Just my Luck

Rukia woke up the next morning. The sun wasn't quite up so only light pink and purple colors entered the bedroom window. She looked over and found Ichigo sleeping with a relaxed impression on his face. He looked so calm...so peaceful…so handsome.

Rukia slowly turned over and as soft as she could, she touched Ichigo's cheek. She couldn't help but touch his face. Since he wasn't wake, there was no point in touching his other places. It turns out that last night was the night where Ichigo helped Rukia relax, even though he knew full well she was fine.

It didn't matter to Rukia. He always had a way of making her comfortable...physically and/or emotionally. As she moved her hand to his messy orange hair, she has his eyes slowly open. "Hi," she said shocked. "I see you still can't stop touching me." He said. She looked away. "I just wanted to touch your hair. It has nothing to do with touching you that way.

Ichigo sat up and put his arm around Rukia's waist. "Sure. That was your intention." Rukia looked into Ichigo's eyes. They had lust. They also had something else, but she couldn't put her finger on it. There was always a side of Ichigo that Rukia couldn't get. That's the side she loved the most, because she didn't understand it. It made you want to know, and you didn't care what it was. It just made her want to know.

"Don't you think we should get going? We have to get to the Soul Society."

Ichigo plopped his head on the pillow, still having his arm around Rukia. "But I don't have to go. I have 2 meetings and new recruits to deal with."

"The earlier we leave, the earlier we get back and spend time together." He looked up at Rukia who had a slight smile on her face. He smiled, got up and lightly kissed her cheek.

"Sounds good, but I'm not being nice to the new comers." Ichigo slipped the sheets back and got out of bed leaving Rukia's naked body alone in the bed. She laid back down and watched as Ichigo went to the bathroom. She looked up at the ceiling and started remembering the first time she was Ichigo becoming a captain.

Flashback (Rukia POV)

"_Ichigo Kurosaki, I, Head Captain Genryusai Shigakuni Yamamoto, am now accepting you to become the new Captain of Squad 5. Becoming a captain takes responsibility, trust, power, and the will to fight. During the years, you have truly showed that you have the will to accomplish what you want to protect. Even though your recklessness and rude behavior has not been the best thing to deal with, you have been given the trust of many. These things have made you become the new captain. Are you ready to accept this responsibility?" _

"_Yes sir." Head Captain got up from his chair, walked over to Ichigo who was standing in the middle of the room and gave his the squad 5 captain haori. "Welcome to the Gotei 13, Captain Kurosaki."_

_Ichigo put on the haori and looked back at me. I could have sworn I was going to cry, but I held back my tears to not make a fool out of myself in front of the captains and especially my brother. But as he looked at me, I saw happiness. He had that stupid smirk on his face and his tall, muscular figure. On that day, I knew he had become a different person. He wasn't the guy I met years ago when he kicked me the first time we met. He was a man. Still acted like a boy sometimes, but a man nonetheless._

End of Flashback

"Rukia." She looked up at Ichigo who now had a towel around his waist and drops of water sliding down his body. He looked even more handsome, but realization just hit her that he had just taken a shower. Had she really been daydreaming that long?

"Take a shower. We have to get going." "Alright." She said, getting up and running into the bathroom. Ichigo looked at her as she ran from his bedroom to the bathroom. _She just keeps making me crazy_, he thought.

After Rukia was done, she dried her hair, dried herself, and came out of the bedroom. When she went in, she saw Ichigo sitting on his bed with his arms crossed. She saw that he had already been in his Soul Reaper uniform with his haori. He had eyebrows narrowed and he was tapping his finger on his left arm. "It took you long enough."He said. "Don't start with me strawberry. I don't rush when I take showers unless I oversleep." "It doesn't matter. I want to get going."

She sighed and walked up to him. "Too bad." Just give me a minute and we'll be off." She turned from him and opened the closet. She looked around and found the yellow dress that was once Yuzu's. Before she was about to put it on, she turned and saw Ichigo's eyes clued on her. Rukia wasn't very fond of Ichigo looking at her as she got dressed. She was willing to sleep and make love to him, but never would she let him watch her get dressed. Who knows what would be going through his head.

I grabbed the dress and walked into the hallway closing the door behind her. She quickly got dressed in the hallway, knowing that he may pop his door open. She opened the door and found Ichigo standing there at the doorway. She looked up at him with the same snarling face he had when he was on the bed. "What's wrong with," before she could continue, she saw Ichigo wearing the red soul glove that Urahara had given him. He pressed it against Rukia's chest and her gigai dropped on the ground.

He picked up the gigai and put it next to his, so now it looked like they were dead, both on the bed. "Let's go." Ichigo said as he grabbed Rukia's hand and dragged her out of their window. They went to the roof, then he finally let go of Rukia. He grabbed Zangetsu and stabbed the air. "Now open." He said. Then the Senkaimon opened revealing 2 hell butterflies. Ichigo went in first. Rukia followed, as she always did with him.

It didn't take long for them to reach the other side. The doors opened and the white light faded, showing Rangiku and Toshiro waiting for their arrival. "Good morning." Rukia said to them as the gates closed. "Welcome back." Rangiku welcomed them.

"Hey Toshiro. How's it been so far?" "Fine." He said in his usual, but mad tone. He could tell Ichigo to call him captain Hitsugaya. Ichigo was captain. They had the right to say their first names. _Damn him for becoming a captain_, Toshiro thought. "So are you ready for Valentine's Day? It's going to be here before you know it." Rangiku said to Rukia. Rukia paused. "She had completely forgotten that she had gotten the pink bag from the store they went to. But the fact is Ichigo's present was used in last night's events.

"Well," she answered. Rangiku knew. She knew it wouldn't last a long time. She grabbed Rukia's wrist and said to the boys, "We're going shopping. We'll meet up later." With that, the girls flash stepped away, leaving the boys to look dumbfounded and lost until Toshiro reminded Ichigo that there were new recruits to his squad.

"Damn. I forgot about that." Ichigo said scratching his head.

"Well know you know. But don't worry, you should be fine. I remember the first time I had new recruits. All I had to do was test their abilities, have more paperwork, hear the description about their zanpacto, have more paperwork, teach them more about the squad and have more paperwork." Toshiro noticed that the more we talked the more Ichigo's shoulders and head slid down.

"Did I mention that there will be paperwork?"

"Yes Toshiro, you did."

"Good. Have fun today." Toshiro chuckled before he flash stepped away.

Ichigo started walking away from the gate. He had his hands in his pocket and his head slightly down. _That damn Toshiro. Knowing I don't want to work and he gives me feminine details. At least he told me what's to come ahead...paperwork. But still, if I have so much to do, how am I supposed to hand out with Rukia? Being a captain is so tiring._

"I knew that outfit wouldn't last long." Momo said while filled with laughter. Rukia had a slight blush on her face. It turns out that Rangiku told the Woman's Association the outfit that she picked for Ichigo's present, which happened to be purple, silk underwear that happened to fit the small bag.

"I have to admit Rukia, when it comes to Ichigo, you'll do anything to," "I didn't plan to use it." She interrupted Kiyone. "I wanted to wait, but he just." Rukia paused and blushed and their actions from last night. She shook her head and looked the woman looking at her with either smirks or smiles on their faces. "Look, I know I used hit, but now I don't know what to give him. Any ideas?"

The woman, except Nanao, jumped up, ran to the chalkboard on the wall, grabbed a piece of chalk started drawing. Rukia stood away from them as they drew and she saw that some ideas were smart, but most ideas were too hard to see the drawings. The drawing that were completely easy to read were ones of Chappy, but only she could do those. So she had to deal with these…which were so surprising.

When the woman were done, the put the chalk down, turned to Rukia and presented their ideas from left to right. (Here's the list)

Kiyone: some clothes (shirts and pants of course)

Soi Fon: I kitty toy/stuffed animal or anything Chappy or bunny related. (Rukia loved that idea so far)

Nemu: hers was too hard to read, but you could tell that something blowing up or some kind of bubbly liquid was involved

Yachiru: Candy or a one on one fight with Kenpachi (written as Kenny) to warm his spirits.

Isane: a watch or a relaxing day with just the 2 of them.

Momo: buy another outfit, but had bunnies on it (again, Rukia loved the bunny idea, but had second thought about how rough that night would be)

Rangiku: take him anywhere he wants and get him anything he wants. A whole day about him

Unohana (surprisingly): had the same idea as Isane's with instead of 1 day, it would be a week. All ideas stopped there

"Thanks you guys. I think me and Ichigo can have a relaxing day together this Valentine's day." "You mean after the get together right." Rangiku asked. "Oh course" Rukia answered. Suddenly, Rukia's soul pager rang. She looked at the Caller ID and saw it was Ichigo. Rangiku saw and told everyone to quiet down. "Hello?" Rukia answered and Rangiku put her ear close to the phone.

"Come to my office." "Fine, but don't tell me what to do." She hung up .She waved goodbye to everyone and she headed to Ichigo's office.

Ichigo looked at his phone and saw that she hung up. He closed his phone and stared at the stack of paperwork that Toshiro just HAD to remind him about." _If she's a lieutenant, the least she could do is help me._ He thought. He always thought that when he became a captain, he would have Rukia as his lieutenant, but Captain Ukitake had already asked her to be the officer for his squad.

Ichigo leaned back in his chair and looked at the ceiling with his fingers intertwined. _So many things have happened._ He thought. _Meeting Rukia and fighting hollows. Going to the Soul Society to rescue her with everyone's help. Then the Bounts and the Arrancars. Going to Hueco Mundo to rescue Orihime and fighting Aizen in the final Winter War. So many things have happened…so many._

Just then, a knock was heard. The door slowly opened and Rukia entered the room. She walked in front of Ichigo's desk and placed her hands on her lap. "You requested me Captain Kurosaki? Oh wait," she crossed her arms, "you commanded me to come to your office and I'm guessing you wanted me to help with your work. Well let me tell you something…"

Ichigo stood up, walked over to Rukia and put his finger on her lips. Now making her stop her so called nagging. Their eyes met and Ichigo said, "Lieutenant Kuchiki, you talk too much." With that, he placed his lips softly on Rukia's. The passion of it made Rukia feel light. She could barely stand. The broke apart and looked back at each other. "The truth is," Ichigo started, "I didn't want you to help me with paperwork, and I wanted someone in here with me. Someone I could talk to." He walked away from Rukia and sat in his desk chair. "Will you stay with me, Ms. Kuchiki?" Rukia smiled and sat on the couch on the other side of the room that faced him. "Of course, Mr. Kurosaki."


End file.
